Under NCT03388606, we have: 1. Screened: 763 potential MDD patients, 200 HVs 2. Enrolled: 104 MDD patients, 70 HVs (including in other protocols) 3. Scanned: 452 MDD and HVs in total, including repeated scans on same individual as part of follow-up. 4. Increased inpatient activity: this protocol has already accounted for nearly 500 inpatient days 5. Continued outpatient activity: this protocol has seen over 200 more outpatient visits than the program recorded in FY17 for the same time period. 6. Published several papers in the last year The most notable include two last-author papers in the American Journal of Psychiatry (Pornpattatanangkul et al 2019, JAMA Psychiatry) and a trial paper (Towbin et al 2019 JAACAP).